


Darkness Ascending

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coda, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-18
Updated: 2003-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dusk was quickly giving way to the deepest, darkest night when Tom dragged the heavy steamer trunk out onto the deck.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Ascending

**Author's Note:**

> Another ancient FFN repost. I lopped off about 87% of this.

Dusk was quickly giving way to the deepest, darkest night when Tom dragged the heavy steamer trunk out onto the deck.

Not a star was visible in the night sky. He shivered as the cold, biting wind lapped at his skin.

Tom dragged the trunk to the railing and paused a minute, sitting down a moment to catch his breath before continuing his task.

He turned the trunk onto its side and heaved it over the railing, waiting for the splash of water as it made contact with the ocean below.

"Good bye, Peter," he whispered, curling his fingers into a half-wave. "You deserved better."

Tom pulled his coat tight around his shoulders, Peter's score tucked under his arm, and headed back for the warmth of his cabin.


End file.
